Han Saramanneul
by TaymingLEE
Summary: Disinilah kisah cinta itu dimulai, kisah dimana banyak orang yang tersakiti karena cinta, disaat cinta tak pernah berpihak pada setiap hati yang mengharapkannya. Mengapa ini terasa begitu salah. Begitu salah untuk di rasakan?. KYUMIN COUPLE again .


**[Drabble/Strength] Han Sarammaneul **

Author : TaymingLEE

Cast :  
- Lee Kyuhyun  
- Cho Kyuhyun

Disclaimer :  
SUNGMIN IS MINE ….*kasi kiss mark ke umin #tandakepemilikan *PLAK*…FF ini juga sah secara hukum dan syariat agama punya saya, bukan plagiat. Kalo ada yg plagiat, tak sumpahin pan*** nya borokan #di bacok reader gra2 kebanyakan ngomong*.

Genre : Romance, Angst

Rated : tentukan sendiri

WARNING : ini fanfic drable, jadi Cuma ada narasi, tidak akan ada percakapan, atau sejenisnya. Dan seluruh POV adalah sungmin POV. Yang ga doyan drable ga usah dibaca. ^^

_Ini sebenarnya adalh Fanfiction remake dengan judul yang sama dengan case yang beda dengan fanfic awalnya, main casenya adalah lee sungmin dan shin sangbin *namkor saya* tapi pas baca, menurut saya lebih dapetan feel kyumin dari pada sangmin *plak* jadilah ni fanfic saya uplod disini ^_^  
_

Summary :

Disinilah kisah cinta itu dimulai, kisah dimana banyak orang yang tersakiti karena cinta, disaat cinta tak pernah berpihak pada setiap hati yang mengharapkannya. Mengapa ini terasa begitu salah. Begitu salah untuk di rasakan?

_I forget when it started_

_I don't know why I'm like this_

_A day seems so long and doesn't seem to have an end_

_How does another morning come? I don't know_

_I can't do anything while not doing anything_

_I look at the slow time_

_Where are you? What are you doing?_

_Because I only think of one person_

_I shouldn't be doing this, I know_

_I know that I can't love you_

_My confession will make you go through more pain_

_I know, I know_

_Even though I knew (I knew)_

_I can't do anything (can't)_

_I can only think of you_

_If I close my two eyes or open them again_

_I can only think of one person_

_The memory I can't erase for one second (even today)_

_I just think of you_

_I can't do anything while not doing anything_

_I look at the slow time_

_Where are you? What are you doing?_

_Because I only think of one person_

_Because I think of that one person_

Sungmin POV

Sakit. Itulah yang ku rasakan saat ini, saat semua harapanku luntur begitu saja setelah namja itu mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai yeoja lain, yeoja lain yang bahkan tak pernah mencintainya sama sekali, ini terlalu tidak adil. Harusnya kau memilih aku, memilih aku yang mencintaimu, mencintai semua yang ada pada dirimu. Matamu, senyummu, tawamu, tatapanmu, bahkan hembusan nafasmu mampu membuat jantungku rasanya ingin meledak, aku menyukai semuanya, semua tentangmu.

Seharusnya akulah yang kau cintai, bukannya mencintai yeoja yang tak pernah sedikitpun melihatmu, melihat cintamu. Mungkin ini memang sedikit egois. Tapi, bukankah cinta harus egois? Tapi, aku hanya bisa menyimpan perasaan ini dan berharap ada sedikit ruang dihatimu untukku. Aneh? Aku memang aneh, tapi apa salah kalau aku ingin memperjuangkan cintaku? Memperjuangkan cinta yang telah memporahporandakan dinding pertahanan hatiku.

Banyak orang mengatakan cintaku kepadamu adalah sebuah obsesi bukan cinta, huh…mereka tidak tau siapa aku, mereka tidak tau bagaimana perasaanku, mereka tidak tau sebarapa sakit hatiku saat kau lebih tersenyum untuk yeoja itu bukann untukku, mereka tidak tau betapa bahagianya aku saat bersamamu, mereka tidak tau apa-apa tentangku, lalu mengapa mereka dengan mudahnya men-judge ku seperti itu. Cinta ku berbeda, cinta yang terlalu sakit untuk diungkapkan.

Cho kyuhyun, namja itu lah yang mampu membuat hariku menjadi lebih bermakna, pria yang saat dia tersenyum mampu membuat jantungku berdetak tidak normal, namja yang bahkan bisa membuatku bahagia dan hancur disaat yang sama. Namja ini lah yang membuat sebuah perasaan yang bernama cinta tumbuh begitu saja dihatiku bahkan tanpa seizinku, menyisakan sakit yang membekas sangat dalam di hatiku. Ini sangat menyakitkan, sangat sakit saat dia lebih memilih yeoja lain dari pada aku.

aku selalu mengatakan padamu bahwa aku akan bahagia apabila melihatmu bahagia, tapi jujur aku tak sanggup bila melihat kau bahagia karena yeoja itu, aku tak sanggup melihat senyumanmu yang tercipta karena yeoja itu. Itu sangat menyakitkan. Rasanya seluruh meteor jatuh menghujam jantungku meninggalkan luka yang membekas. Kapan kau akan melihatku Cho Kyuhyun? Huh, aku rasa tidak akan pernah. Tapi, aku tetaplah aku, sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap mencintaimu, mencintaimu sampai tenaga ku habis, sampai aku tak sanggup lagi mencintaimu. Ya sedalam itulah cinta ku.

_I love you …_

_Throughout the night I try to erase you from my mind_

_You're right in front of me , Yet I cannot reach you_

_I can't forget you, I miss you_

_What I breathe is like death_

_I am to scared …_

ingin mati rasanya, saat menatap matamu yang hanya mencintainya. Sejenak aku berpikir, alangkah bagusnya kalau tuhan menghilangkan semua ingatanku, ingatan akan cintamu, ingatan yang akan menyakitiku. Andai kau tau Cho kyuhyun, betapa hati ini menangis karena mu, karena cintaku yang tak pernah tersampaikan. Aku hanya merasa takut, hanya merasa malu dengan perasaanku sendiri, karena aku bukanlah siapa-siapa, aku bukanlah apa-apa. Aku tidak cukup layak menjadi yeoja yang kau cintai, aku sadar itu. Sangat sadar.

1 tahun, 2 tahun, 3 tahun, telah aku lalui dan rasa itu tetap sama, bahkan makin lama cintaku makin bertambah. Kini kau telah bersamanya, mengikat sebuah janji sakral sehidup semati. Ya, akhirnya kau mendapatkannya, mendapatkan cintamu. Tapi aku, tetap terdiam di dalam sudut gelap hatiku, tak mampu lagi menahan air mataku. Rasanya tak ada lagi gunanya hidup, karena setiap hebusan nafasku, hanya ada pengharapan tentang cintamu.

Aku menyaksikannya, menyaksikanmu mengucapkan janji suci itu, kau tersenyum menatapnya, dengan penuh cinta. Senyum kebahagiaan itu bagaikan pisu yang menyayat hatiku, sangat dalam, hingga aku tak mampu merasakan lagi sakitnya. Itu terlalu sakit. Aku mati rasa.

_The disease where my love is slowly dying_

_It hurts a little, but I don't want to get better_

_Every single memory is erasing_

_Going back to the times when we were strangers,_

_I want to rest now_

Aku lelah, aku lelah mencintaimu. Jujur aku tak sanggup lagi. Ingin rasanya mencari cinta yang lain untuk membebaskan hatiku dari belenggu cintamu, tapi aku tak sanggup, aku tak biisa mencintai namja lain selain dirimu. Hanya dirimu yang aku cintai.

6 bulan berlalu setelah pernikahanmu, itu adalah waktu yang panjang bagiku, sampai akhirnya aku menerima telfon. Itu darimu, kau mengatakan bahwa kau merindukanku dan ingin bertemu denganku. Kenapa tiba-tiba kau hadir lagi? Disaat aku sedang menata kembali hidupku. Otakku menolak untuk pergi, tapi hatiku seperti membimbing langkah kakiku untuk menyusulmu.

Aku melihatmu, kau tampak kurusan, pipi cabi yang dulu selalu kau banggakan sekarang sudah tak tampak lagi, ada apa denganmu Cho kyuhyun? .

Aku duduk disampingnya, dia tersenyum melihat kedatanganku, senyum yang sangat rapuh, sebuah tanda Tanya besar hadir dikepalaku, sampai akhirnya dia memelukku dan mengatakan kalau dia telah berpisah dengan istrinya. Entah bagaimana aku menaggapinya, harus senang atau sedih, aku tidak tahu, aku bingung.

Dia masih menangis di bahuku, menangisi yeoja itu. Hentikan cho kyuhyun, hatiku sakit melihatmu seperti ini, kumohon hentikan. Namun kau terus menangis, aku sudah tak tahan lagi aku segera melepaskan pelukan ku, aku tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit melihatmu yang lemah seperti ini. Perlahan kaki ku meninggalkanmu, ya aku meninggalkanmu. Jahatkah aku? Aku tidak peduli, aku hanya takut tidak bisa menahan diriku di hadapanmu. Aku takut.

Kau mempercepat langkahku, berharap tak mendengar lagi suaramu yang memanggilku. Tapi tetap saja suaramu yang menyebut namaku terlalu mendominasi didalam otakku. Aku bertambah kalut dengan perasaan ini, aku semakin mepercepat langkahku. Hingga aku tak sadar sebuah mobil berkecepatan tinggi melaju kearah ku. Kakiku terhenti, aku hanya menatap mobil itu hingga aku merasakan darah merembes dari sekujur tubuhku. Perlahan mataku mengejap, aku melihatmu menangis. Siapa yg kau tangisi cho kyuhyun? Aku? .perlahan aku tersenyum, aku meraih wajahnya yang sudah sembab karena air mata, perlahan aku mengangkat kepalaku, mendekatkan wajahku padanya, meskipun seluruh tubuhku sudah tak tersa apa apa lagi, aku tetap berusa menggapai wajahnya dan mengecup lembut bibirnya.

"hhhhhh…uljima hhhh, jebballl.. saranghae" akhirnya kata itu aku ucapkan, meskipun sangat sulit dengan nafas yang terpenggal. Aku rasa inilah saatnya untuk pergi. Pergi meninggalkan kesakitan hati ini.

_This night is blessing the day that we met._

_The moon is out in the sky and the stars are smiling._

_I wish that your smile won't be erased as I pray_

_for these happy days to always continue_

_On the nights I spend alone I keep thinking about you_

_Even if I call you and I complain that's not what_

_I really meant do. Did you already know and just act like you didn't?_

_When there are hard times, if I'd just listen to your_

_voice for a moment, I could forget everything and laugh it off._

_I was so fortunate to able to meet you_

_because you'd make me smile by just being near_

_I could find you even if you go far away over there,_

_because you're smiling inside of me_

_It's possible to fight after a long time but_

_even if that happens I won't ever change._

_I promise, I swear under the heavens._

_I'll pray beneath the moon to never make you cry._

_This night is blessing the day that we met._

_The moon is out in the sky and the stars are smiling._

_I wish that your smile won't be erased as I pray_

_for these happy days to always keep continue_

_Far into the future if you're ever worn and tired_

_think about the happy and beautiful memories_

_We plant faith in each other's garden and happiness blooms._

_I'll send you the heart to my heart._

_**-END-**_

_psst : sekedar curhat, sebenernya ini curahan hati saya yang paling dalem *asik* jadi pas ngetik ni ff, beneran nangis T_T..karena pengalaman pribadi, tapi sedikit saya bumbui biar lebih dramatis ^_^. Hehehe._

_Oke, jangan lupa review ya. Buat jadi semangat saya buat nulis karya selanjutnya ^_^  
anyeong_


End file.
